Kill La Kill: Beyond All
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: (This was an idea me and a friend had) This is after the events of Ryuko and Satsukis time at Honnouji Academy. Ryuko somehow had an unknown relative that might be helpful for the future threat. (In progress still but the season 3 of this is a crossover)(Leave comments for possible ideas and or suggestions)
1. Chapter 1 Osaka Trip

(This happens about 2 months after season 1 of Kill la kill)

*America, New York City, Apartments*

A boy hung upside down from a pipeline napping.

"Honey! Breakfast!" Someone yelled as the boy opened his eyes and fell down accidentally into a bunch of trash.

"Ow!" He yelled as he got and yawned getting trash off him.

He went to the room as he seen a woman with a smooth body long hair and purple eyes.

"Hey Tyanty how was your sleep?" The woman asked.

"I didn't sleep in the bed... head hurts after my fall..." Tyanty said holding his head.

The boy had Red and Black hair with orange eyes and a semi-serious look on him.

"Its ok sweetie, come eat." She placed some scrambled eggs and a biscuit in front of him

He ate as he looked at the woman

"What's up Aunt Miyako?" He asked

"Well, I just got us plane tickets to Japan!" Miyako said

"Seriously?!" Tyanty said almost chocking

* * *

*Japan, Osaka*

Ryuko and Satsuki were alright with each other that Earth was now safe from anything.

"Hey Satsuki" Ryuko asked

Satsuki looked to her wondering what the question is

"You think there are more of our siblings out there?" She asked

"We were the only two besides Nui Harime" Satsuki said

"I just got this feeling there's someone else like me..." Ryuko said

"I see..." Satsuki said.

* * *

*The atmosphere of Earth*

Eight lights were seen as they seemed to be tiny threads of life fiber as more formed into the eight larger ones. With the numbers of them the life fibers began to somehow make clothes. One was already made. This one had tiny wings and two shut eyes on it as it soon opened to show reptile like eyes. It looks around as a second pair of clothes were made. This one was red with one eye, the other was scratched so bad the eyelid had to stay shut

"W.. What happened?" The red pair of clothes asked.

Then a 3rd pair was made. This one was blue and white. Its eyes were blue as well.

"I... Can talk..." Junketsu said.

"How are we..." The red pair asked.

"Not sure..." The blue one said.

* * *

*At New York*

Tyanty packed his things ready to leave for Japan

"Where are we heading?" Asked Tyanty

"Osaka..." Miyako said.


	2. Chapter 2 A Future Rivalry

*Tyanty would look out the taxi window in awe at the sight outside as he had a huge smile on his face*

"So this is Osaka!" He was amazed at everything he saw.

"Yup and everything here is calm ever sense the school president here gave up to Honnoji academy about a month or so ago" The taxi driver said smiling.

"This place must of been crappy then but then became very lively" Miyako said sitting in the front as Tyanty heard something in his bag

"What the devil is that noise?" He looked at Miyakos bag that was with him and opened it as a dog pops out and barks at him.

"Wait! Why did you bring Slash here?!" Tyanty said a bit shocked seeing his dog

"Well I knew you would miss him so I decided to bring him with" She said looking back as Slash was licking Tyanty's cheek

"I guess your right" He smiles and pets Slash lightly.

* * *

*In Earths atmosphere*

A few things that looked like Kamuis were flying to Earth at a large amount of speed as one was left behind still asleep.

"I hope I don't end up burning again!" One Kamui said as it went faster down to the planet as an other was with this kamui

* * *

*With the Elite Four*

All of them were back together waiting for the two sisters arrival in Osaka. Nonon having a hat similar to how she first looked like as the others were wearing tuxedos sense this was a special day for them all. Nonon would look at Sanageyama and Inumuta.

"You two look ridiculous in tuxedos." She had a smirk as she soon looks to Gamagori and soon bursts out laughing.

"What? There wasn't much tuxedos my size." Gamagori looked down at Nonon with a slight glare.

"It's still funny Toad!" She laughed more as two people were walking over

"Lady Satsuki! Miss Ryuko..." Gamagori took a knee looking down.

"Gamagori you don't have to call us that" Satsuki smiled a bit as Ryuko was holding in her giggles.

"I was laughing to Ryuko" Nonon was next to her smiling as Ryuko smiled a bit

* * *

*Back with Tyanty and Miyako*

The two were dropped off at a house as Miyako would take some suitcases inside as she let Tyanty explore the new area.

He soon went down the road into Osaka and looked around. He wasn't looking forward as he accidently bumped into someone hard making the one he bumped into fall on him.

"Ow! What the hell's your probl-" He looks up to see a girl with hair similar to his but has blue eyes which looked rather angry.

"Yikes you ok Ryuko?" Inumuta asked looking down at her as Gamagori pulled her up

She was growling at Tyanty as he got up.

"Sorry for bumping into yo-" Tyanty tried to say but ends up being punched squared in the face by Ryuko and sent into a wall of a building.

"That's what you deserve..." She closes her arms looking to the side as Satsuki sighs lightly

"Um... Miss Ryuko... Heads up..." Sanageyama said moving out of the way as did the others as she looks back to get a returning punch but barely making her move.

Ryuko grabs his arm looking at him as her nose was slightly bloody from the punch. She soon kicks Tyanty in the stomach hard making him cough up a little blood as he falls down. Nonon was watching next to Satsuki as she seemed to feel bad for the first time.

"I think Ryuko packed to much punch for the young guy..." She looked at the boy as Satsuki looked to her a bit confused at how she's talking.

Ryuko kicks Tyanty making him slide against the ground a bit as he was in pain a little. He tried to get up but soon fell back down as he coughed up blood. Ryuko was ready to kick him as something suddenly hits her in the face as well as the others as the boy looks and suddenly runs off. Ryuko looks down at what hit her as her eyes suddenly widen

"S-S-S-SENKETSU!" She screamed as she soon hugged him tightly as his eye closed

"I cant believe I didn't burn up like last time" He had a smile as Satsuki looked at her 'guest'

"Junketsu..." she looked at her old Kamui as it looked at her

"Hey Satsuki..." He said making Satsuki a bit surprised.

* * *

Tyanty was walking past home limping at this point as he was looking down.

"In all my life... I never met a chick that can kick my ass harder then even my Aunt..." He said sitting down then laying on his back looking up.

"All I want is something to show my power... So nothing as humiliating like that happens again..." He sighs and wipes blood off his lip.

He notices something falling from above him. It flew past and hit in a plains area near by Osaka. He got up slowly and walked to it.

"Why am I heading to it?.. I guess my instincts are telling me to..." He falls and cuts his arm against a branch

"Shit!" He holds his arm as he heads to where the thing landed.

He ends up seeing a crater in the ground. He walks forward but some of the dirt gives way and he rolls down to the middle of the crater as he landed on something soft but was covered in dirt.

"Damn it! I opened the cut more... Forget this... Im heading home..." Gets up and begins walking away.

"Please... Wait..." A female voice said

"Who's there?!" He turns around.

"More... Feed me more... Please!" Suddenly the dirt rose as clothing were moving toward Tyanty pinning him down.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled in shock as the clothes began taking his top off.

"Please put me on! Please feed me your blood!" The voice begged.

"The fuck talking clothes?!" Tyanty yelled freaked out.

"Oh shush! If you wont wear me then Ill make you wear me!" The clothes soon torn off all his clothes as a red glow formed.

"Cut it out! Stop!" Tyanty yelled as he soon got up

A red aura was around him as he soon yelled as the aura around him rose

* * *

Ryuko and Satsuki looks at the direction feeling something off as Senketsu and Junketsu were shaking a bit.

"I feel something... Extremely strong..." Senketsu said looking to Ryuko

"I guess you and me should Synchronize like old times." Ryuko smiled at Senketsu

"Right!" He got on Ryuko.

* * *

Tyanty looks down at the clothes as he sees his chest was exposed as his feet had some sort of boots on which were more like toe claws of a dragon as he was covered up to where his abs were as he had a pair of small wings on his back his hands had red gloves as he had two pairs of eyes on his chest area as well as he looked shocked

"What the hell!" Looks down at the clothes

"Your wearing me... and I'm being worn by you... This is how it feels." She looked up

"Well its time for you to go!" Tries to pull her off but the Kamui wont budge.

"I said get off you rag!" Suddenly accidently launches himself into the dirt as he looked shocked

"The fuck was that?..." Looks at the kamui

"When you wear me and im worn by you it fills you with power and everything you need in a fight." It looks up at him.

"I see... Well do you have a creator?" Looks at her.

"Im not sure I just seen other Kamuis like myself" She closed her eyes

"Well if your not coming off then I guess you need a name... Hmmm why not Suitisu?" He said

"Suitisu?" She looks up at him

"Yeah Suitisu means Bloody Dragon so it fits sense you in this mode resembles one" He smiles a little


	3. Chapter 3 Battle of the Sexes

Tyanty would walk out of the crater as he was rotating his shoulder.

"Suitisu... That name sounds nice..." Suitisu said as Tyanty looked down at the kamui he is wearing

"Yeah I was actually thinking of it as a future kid I might have but then again I might never find that person so why not you." Tyanty said looking at suitisus eyes.

"Now that's a sweet thing you thought of..." Suitisu said as a tiny tear formed.

"A-Are you crying?" He looked at the tear.

"I'm not crying!" She shouted as she was tearing up more.

He shook his head lightly and soon continued walking as he stopped.

"Something's coming close... And fast..." Suitisu said as Tyanty looked up as he saw something spinning right at him.

"The hell is tha-... Oh shit!" He moves his hands up as a flame formed from them and fired right at the spinning item.

The blast forced the item to fly backwards as it stopped spinning. It was a girl wearing what looked like a kamui. Two straps was from her chest top down covering her nipples attaching to her small skirt. The straps had sharp blades on it and her skirt had small spikes around the end.

"Wait you again?" Tyanty said as he had a small blush looking at her body.

"That's right and I'm not done kicking your sorry ass!" She moved her fists up looking at him.

"Fine... But I suggest change your look, you look like a slut" Tyanty said as the girls face turned red.

"I'm not a slut!" She shouted charging forward at Tyanty

He got into a stance as Suitisu formed a tail and wrapped it around one of the girls arms as Tyanty grabbed her neck and slammed her into the ground and dragged her through the grass and threw her into the air

"Damn... he's strong..." She spat out some dirt and grass in her mouth as Tyanty smirked.

She growled a little soon rushing right at Tyanty again as he got ready. Suddenly the spikes on her kamui expanded. Tyanty jumped upwards but the blades followed him.

"Shit!" He turned around and flams fired downwards breaking the blades and the blast went down at the girl

A huge flame soon formed as Tyanty landed.

"Never thought you would be like this suitisu... this is incredible!" Tyanty said looking happy as he looked down at suitisu.

Suddenly he was kicked in the chin by something and punched into the ground. He looked up and it was the girl but this time the skirt was covering her legs.

"Sucks that you cant fly." She said smirking soon going downwards and doing a double punch to Tyantys stomach.

He coughed hard as he went deeper into the ground. The girl flew out of the ground and smirked

"Fucking hell... that hurt..." He sat up and climbed out of the hole in pain

He soon turned around and began to run as the girl noticed.

"Are you running?... Oh well I don't mind... Go head" She said smiling a little soon landing.

* * *

Tyanty made it to the house and opened the door. He had small cuts and buses all over his body soon falling down in the hallway.

A few hours passed as he woke up in a bed. A woman was looking over him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"W-what happened?" He looked around and noticed the kamui was on a cloth hanger. He looked to the person and it was Miyako.

"Are you ok sweetie?" She said looking at her holding a wet towel.

"I-I'm fine auntie..." I felt my head as it was extremely warm.

He got up out of bed but Miyako kept him in bed

"Please stay in bed..." Miyako said placing a cold wet towel on his head as a knock was heard.

She got up and went to answer it as Tyanty laid back in bed. He looked at the kamui.

"What are you... Your no ordinary pair of school clothes... You gave me so much power... I never thought anything like that was possible..." He soon looked over as the door opened.

Miyako was seen letting three people in. The three were female one with pure black with blue eyes. The second was a girl with pink hair with a pair of nice red eyes and the third was the same girl that was fighting him in the plains but the Kamui she had looked like a normal sailor uniform. He sat up quickly but soon fell back in the bed in pain

"Ow! Pain! everywhere is pain!" He held his back as the girls looked at him.

"Relax... Im not here to hurt you... I just came here to say sorry..." The girl said.

"O-oh... Well all of this could of been avoided if you listened to what I was about to say..." He said as she got angry

"I will smack you again!" She screamed as the girl with black hair smacked her in the back of the head as she looked at her.

"Really Sis?!" She yelled as the girl shook her head

"Im Satsuki... This is my sister Ryuko and behind me is my best friend Nonon." Satsuki said as Nonon looked at Tyanty.

"Oh hello... My names Tyanty." He sat up straight slowly.

Nonon slowly walked over as Tyanty looked at her. She sat next to him and took the towel off his head.

"Man this towel is steaming hot..." She lets it go as she looked at her hands while the towel fell on Ryukos feet making her jump back accidentally hitting suitisu.

"Watch it!" Tyanty yelled at Ryuko as she looked behind her at the kamui

"That's suitisu. I found her in this crater. She just latched on and was talking about blood." He shrugged a little as Ryuko looked to him.

"That seems similar to when me and Senketsu met." She looked down at her kamui.

"Wait you have something like Suitisu?" Tyanty looked at Ryuko

"Correct, I also have a kamui and his name is Junketsu." Satsuki said as he looked to her

"Kamui?" He raised an eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4 A Small Talk and A Bit of Love

Satsuki nodded looking at Tyanty.

"Yes, a kamui. They are made out of life fibers and when worn by certain people, they gain a huge power boost." Satsuki said walking to the kamui lightly cutting her hand with a knife

"What are you doing?" Tyanty asked as Satsuki took Suitisu off the hanger and dripping some blood onto her but it just dripped right off.

"Hmm... Seems like its a one chooser kamui..." Satsuki said handing Suitisu to Tyanty but when she did she cut Tyantys hand a little

"Ow!" Tyanty yelled as Miyako noticed.

Suitisu's eyes soon opened and latched onto Tyanty and she was soon on him in normal state.

"Yup looks like this 'lizard' got his very own kamui" Nonon said having a smirk on her face as Tyanty looked over to her.

"Well look at you besides my aunt, you don't got one" Tyanty said as she soon lightly giggle

"Just watch~" Nonon said pulling a pin on her thigh as her clothes suddenly changed.

She had a huge hat, a extremely revealing top and a heart v-strap as she had her hands on her hips*

'Life Fiber Over-ride~ Kamui! Kokyutetsu!~'

"Wait what?! You have one too?!" Tyanty said shocked

"Yup! This is Kokyutetsu!~" Nonon said smiling as the kamuis eyes looked at Suitisu.

The two kamuis were giving each other glares.

"Um Suitisu... You ok?" Tyanty asked

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Suitisu said closing her eyes again

Satsuki soon looked at the two and smiled a little.

"Nonon... Ryuko... I think its time to head off..." Satsuki said about to leave.

Ryuko followed Satsuki but Nonon stayed and looked at Tyanty.

"You, me, roof in a few hours." Nonon said whispering into Tyanty's ear as he raised his eyebrow.

"Um ok..." He said a bit confused.

Nonon soon walked off as Miyako closed the door and sighed.

"Tyanty... I think its time for us to talk..." Miyako said walking to him and sitting next to him.

"What's up Auntie?" He said looking at her.

"... Those two girls... They saved the world a few months ago... A woman named Ragyo was using life fibers to try and destroy the world and I'm guessing its happening again because these kamuis are appearing all over the place..." Miyako said rubbing the back of her neck slowly.

Tyanty looked at her with a blank expression as he began to laugh.

"You got to be kidding me!" He yelled as he laughed more.

"I'm serious sweetie... Somethings happening and it's big..." Miyako said looking at him.

"Please!... You think Suitisu is a Kamui created by all the other ones or something?" Tyanty said pointing at the kamui he was wearing

Miyako shrugged lightly

"I'm not sure but its a good guess..." Miyako said looking at him as he got up.

"I'm heading out..." Tyanty said heading out of the room limping a bit.

* * *

*On the roof*

Tyanty was sitting on the roof looking down at Suitisu as she had her eyes closed.

"Where did you come from?..." Tyanty asked quietly to himself

Someone was behind him as the person had a smile.

"Boo!~" The person yelled as he jumped up a bit and turned around.

"Gah! Damn it Nonon!" Tyanty yelled as she giggled lightly.

"Sorry Mr. Jumpy Lizard~" Nonon said smirking a bit as Tyanty shook his head lightly.

Nonon giggled lightly and hugs him as he looked at her.

"For the first time... I feel like I have someone to be happy with... As long as you can accept me..." Nonon said

Tyanty looked at her and suddenly turned around and lightly kissed her lips as her eyes widened. They soon close as the two hold each other closely.

* * *

*At Satsuki and Ryukos place*

Ryuko was brushing her teeth as Satsuki was heading to her room.

"Hey sis..." Ryuko said her voice being muffled a bit.

Satsuki looked to her.

"That boy... Did you see anything off with him?" Ryuko asked.

Satsuki shook her head slowly and went into her room. Ryuko soon spat the toothpaste out her mouth and drank a bit of water to rinse her mouth up. She soon went to her room and turned the light off as she laid in bed and sighed lightly.

* * *

*At Nonons place hours later*

Tyanty and Nonon were in bed not wearing any clothes both looking tired and happy.

"That... Was great..." Nonon said smiling.

Tyanty looked to her and kissed her forehead as he looked over the Kamuis they had having their sleeves wrapped around each other looking at them, seeming annoyed.

"What?" Both Tyanty and Nonon asked as the Kamuis sighed and went to two corners of the room and went to sleep.

"Lets rest too Nonon" Tyanty said as Nonon nods lightly as the two snuggled together.

"Love you" Nonon said

"I love you too." Tyanty said back and smiled as the two closed their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 A Relationship Starts

A few days passed as Tyanty and Nonon were having their 'fun' everyday. Satsuki was sitting in a chair as her butler poured her some tea. She sipped the tea and smiles.

"Sister... Have you noticed Nonon hasn't been here for a few days. Have you seen her?" Satsuki asked her sister.

Ryuko shook her head lightly as she seemed a tiny bit worried

"No, I haven't seen her for a while" Ryuko said running the back of her head

As they were talking about that Nonon entered the room. Her hair being ruffled up as she seemed way more relaxed

"There you are wh-" Satsuki started to say before noticing Tyanty behind her.

Tyanty's hair was also ruffled up almost a lost more then Nonon's as he seemed to have a lot of marks. Almost like claw and bite marks on his neck and side of his head.

"Um, what the hell happened?" Ryuko asked not fully realizing at the moment.

"Well~~~ Me and my "Lizard" are now together~" Nonon said hugging his arm as Ryuko and even Satsuki was surprised at this statement.

"WHAT?!" Both of them yelled as Tyanty looked at them looking super tired.

"Don't yell please... I want to fall asleep..." Tyanty said tiredly as he suddenly collapsed as Nonon looked down at him then to the others and begins to giggle lightly.

"Nonon Jakuzure... What have you done to that young man?..." Satsuki asked her arms crossed.

Nonon looked a bit scared and out of nowhere the ground shakes a bit

"What was that?!" Ryuko yelled trying to hold herself up

"That wasn't a earthquake... Let's go check!" Satsuki yelled as the three go to check as Tyanty was left on the ground, asleep.

* * *

(Sorry for his one being short its late and im getting back to so pls dont be upset guys


End file.
